Trap and Wrap
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AH/AU. Caroline's fate is sealed before she's born. Marrying Klaus isn't planned, but it's done. Written for Klaroline AU week. Day 1, 2 - Fusion, Adversaries. One-Shot.


**Title** : Trap and Wrap

 **Rating** : M, for language?

 **Summary** : AH/AU. Caroline's fate is sealed before she's born. Marrying Klaus isn't planned, but it's done. Written for Klaroline AU week. Day 1+2 - Fusion + Adversaries.

 **About the story :** Written for Klaroline AU week - Day 1 + 2: Fusions and Crossovers + Adversaries. Concept is taken from Korean movie 'My Little Bride.' Caroline as _Bo-Eun_ and Klaus as _Sang- Min_. In the movie, a wedding is arranged by the two families between high school student and college student.

I changed few things about the story, for example bride's age, and wrote to my liking.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own TVD or My Little Bride. Everything I write is for fun. No beta, no offence.

* * *

 _ **0o Trap and Wrap o0**_

"I'm ready to marry this moron." Caroline gritted her teeth as a bitter-rigid smile crept to her face.

"No, you are not," her father's voice from behind made her want to laugh.

Bill Forbes gave an affirming nod to remind she wasn't fine with this wedding.

The so called friendly relations between Caroline and her husband-to-be's families should be continued as per their grand-fathers' wish. Hence she was cornered.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Bill repeated. "Liz can kiss Mikael's ass for all I care, sweetie. Say a word and I will gladly help you walk out of this situation."

Caroline stared at him with teary eyes. She was ready to break down, but then she remembered it was her decision to support her mother.

...

"I'm nineteen! Only nineteen and you want to marry me off to a stranger?" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.

Liz, her mother, glanced coolly from cup of coffee in her hands. "Niklaus and you played together in your childhood. So, that hardly makes him a stranger."

It was a terrible reason that a mother could give a daughter.

"I can't believe you want me to live with an old goat."

"Five years, Caroline." Liz purred. "The age difference between you both is five years, not one generation."

Caroline continued to grind her jaws. Liz was on crack for sure. The younger one was kicking random things in their lawn by the time Liz spoke again.

"Caroline, honey, you know if there is another possibility, I would have avoided this wedding long before. Your grandfather and Niklaus' grandfather had an agreement to protect their properties and continue friendly relations—"

"Fuck their properties and fuck their friendship!"

Liz let out an exasperated sigh. "What's done is done."

Caroline treated her mother with dirty look. "What, are you serious now?" When she didn't get any response, the younger blonde nodded in realization. "Don't think I'll sit and clap while you ruin my life, _mother_ , I'll leave this house and start living with dad."

"It is a pact, Caroline." Those words came out in rigid form. "Mikael and I aren't on good terms as of date. So, he wants to use this agreement between the families in his advantage."

Silence prevailed between them and Caroline put an end to it. "But I'm in college! I can't destroy my career in the name of this stupidity."

"No one is asking you to drop out." Liz reasoned. "You'll have to tie knot with him, that it. The rest is going to be in the way."

Rubbing temples, the daughter cursed under breath. Disgusting!

"Caroline, please consider." The mother spoke in a soft tone. "It is not an understatement if I say Mikael is practically and patiently waiting to destroy our very existence. As per the agreement, the bride must be of legal age to get married. You were ill last year." Caroline remembered the time she was hospitalized. "I had paid for delaying and you didn't even know till now."

Liz stood up and closed the space between them. Cupping her daughter's face with a hand, she squeezed mouth to thin line. Her eyes filled with sorrow and embarrassment. "You think I take pleasure from your pain, honey?"

...

That's how she was ended up in this scenario; her mother's emotional blackmail and Mikael's invisible threat.

Bill's words brought her back to the land of living. "If she has pressurized you—"

"No," was Caroline's immediate response. "I chose to do this."

He nodded, watching her fiddle with bouquet. After one minute of silence, he cleared throat. "See, there is a reason for me to leave your mother. I couldn't take her—twisted methods." He paused, taking her free hand into his. "I know you love her, no matter what, and she loves you right back. But if this love consumes your happiness, it is not worth Caroline."

She couldn't agree less.

Still, she had to get into this.

However it didn't mean she had no plans to destroy things.

With firm smile and nod, she gazed at her father before kissing him on cheek. "Steve has made it?" Diverting topic, she inquired about Bill's boyfriend.

"He's eager to see you like this." Bill chuckled. "Ready for this hell?"

Caroline let out an annoyed sigh as she begged. "Geez, don't remind me, dad."

She heard Niklaus insisted on simple wedding. Simple meant families' presence. Not even the closest of friends. And the wedding was held in Mikaelson's mansion, in the great hall.

Had Caroline said she was glad for that?

Even she didn't like her friends to know of this fuckery.

The pastor in front of her started articulating vows as soon as she stood beside the groom. Within seconds she felt Niklaus' piercing gaze that made her want to nudge him hard under ribs. Instead she glowered at his face.

A set of dark blue-gray eyes pinned her with interest. Caroline scanned his face within a fraction of second and looked away. He wasn't repulsive to avert gaze, but she already had eyes on Tyler Lockwood, captain of football team in her college.

"Remember me, love?"

Yet she had to accept Niklaus had manly features. Gleaming eyes. Dashing. Light stubble. Dimples. Sand-brown curls.

"We used to make sand castles and play hide and seek."

Lovely, thick accent.

"I remember we played mummy-daddy games when we were toddlers." Caroline felt really awkward to listen this from him and her memories were in haze to agree with him. "Well, turns out we are going to make it true soon."

And a dick.

"You know I have far more interesting games in my head right now."

Nope, bag of dicks.

"I didn't predict the girl with runny nose and braces would grow up beautiful." The pastor was disturbed and irritated with the groom's continuous whispering. Still Niklaus didn't halt. "Had I known—"

"Zip it," Caroline snapped. She sent a deadly glare in his way after hearing him chuckle. "Seriously, I have no mood to hear your bullshit."

He coughed. "If you want you may receive help in altering _moods_. Any time, any place." Meeting his mischievous stare, Caroline bared teeth showing her distaste. "Remember my name, love? It is Klaus Mikaelson."

"You're disgusting." She _complimented_ bitterly.

His response started with a shrug. "Can't help it." A groan slipped her lips.

The pastor was audible enough to crowd when he said, "—Let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I hope someone objects." Caroline muttered, gazing at her bouquet.

"Well, no one is begging you to stay here." _Klaus Mikaelson_ clarified. She snorted and he rolled eyes. Soon after the 'I do' part, they slid wedding bands on each other's fingers.

"You may kiss the bride."

Caroline protested, shaking her head, but Klaus took advantage of this opportunity. Or so she believed until he came to her cheek for planting a formal kiss and then he found her ear. "Welcome to the real world, Caroline. Feel free to keep your fairytale dreams out."

What?

So, ignoring that part they faced the crowd—their families.

Klaus threw one rigid smile spread from ear to ear, as he gave middle finger—specifically to Mikael. His siblings forced themselves not to laugh at this obscene gesture. Her family didn't see this coming either. Then Klaus feigned innocence with 'Oops' before changing it—giving his ring finger.

Mikael, on the other hand, managed to keep his face expressionless. However, anyone could have noticed burning anger in his eyes.

So, at the end she understood one thing: Klaus was forced like her. And he would do anything to get out of this, maybe? Her _husband_ winked at her playfully.

"Wedding is done," Klaus announced, waving at all of them. "Go back to home, _children_. My wife and I have some _serious business_."

Though she was startled with his demeanour, she managed to cope up and retort. With a feline smile, she leaned into his ears. "Touch me and I'll cut off your balls."

He let out a melodious laugh. "I know you can't wait for it, love." Another public statement.

If this was how it would be, then Caroline must go to any extremes to come out of this marriage. Even if it meant to kill him.

"Shut it, Niklaus." His mother, Esther admonished with a sweet smile.

"They are new to your sense of humour. _Keep it in mind_." The latter came off as a warning.

Though, it didn't affect Klaus.

Glancing at Liz, Esther assured. "I'm sure your daughter will fit in our family soon, Elizabeth. Niklaus will take perfect care of Caroline."

What, him? Caroline stared at her husband who walked away to his siblings. From his words, she was certain he knew how to take care of his dick.

The butlers led Caroline's family to dining table by the time Liz answered.

"Well, Caroline is a grown up. I know, she'd take care of herself, wouldn't you honey?" Liz faked a smile.

Of course the environment among parents was tense.

The baby Forbes could only return smile before she turned around. "Awkward." She sang.

"This is just the beginning, love." Klaus came to her again, with his blazer long gone. She found him offering a glass of champagne. Before taking it, she squinted at him. "Come on, you'll be needing this."

He was right, she needed this badly.

Taking and glaring in parallel, she was about to leave when her _darling_ husband impeded. "It doesn't have to be in this way, you know. We can work on it."

Suck it, Caroline didn't voice her thought because she believed now it won't matter anymore.

"Maybe we can learn tolerating each other," Klaus added with tease.

"In your dreams." Acidly those words rolled on her tongue. It might not change anything, but spat at him could make her feel better.

In this way her life was sealed unless she found alternatives. At least one?

 _ **0o Trap and Wrap o0**_

* * *

 _I hope you didn't chew off your time, lol. Thanks for reading! Please review =)_


End file.
